


The Tree Of Knowledge

by Lenore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tower of Drabble challenge. Sometimes what you do know can hurt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree Of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [](http://xnitelite.livejournal.com/profile)[**xnitelite**](http://xnitelite.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kormanfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**kormanfan**](http://kormanfan.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta!

Clark truly believes that Lex knows everything. Not just his own secrets, but every detail of life in the city they share.

Certainly, he knows about Tuesday afternoons, room #53, the Starlight Motel.

Helen is beautiful, as ever. Clark kisses and undresses her. He has no doubt that across the city somewhere Lex is listening, understanding. Who these kisses are really meant for. How Clark imagines his touch wiping away the years of estrangement. What it means when Clark comes inside Lex's wife calling Lex's name.

Lex knows. Everything. And Clark can't understand why he doesn't do something about it.

* * *

Lex doesn't love her. So Helen settles for having what he has, knowing what he knows.

The first time Lex tried to leave her, she made it clear his methods were hers, too. No divorce, no mysterious accidents, or the world would learn everything about a certain superhero.

Clark, of course, has no idea she engineered the rift. When they sleep together, he touches her like he's touching Lex. And she loves taking what belongs to her husband, knowing that he knows.

No doubt, Clark hopes Lex will choose him someday. Helen's favorite project is seeing that he never can.

* * *

On Tuesdays, Lex works from the penthouse office and is not to be disturbed.

It seems silly he once worried Helen was his father's spy or marrying him for money. When he should have been terrified she was marrying him for love. Nothing goes bad faster than affection that's not returned.

Now all Lex can do is listen. Clark's moans always go straight to his cock. He doesn't want to touch himself. But he knows this is for him, every gasp, every whimper, a secret message. When Clark comes calling his name, Lex cries out for him, just as desperately.

* * *

Lex seems calm at breakfast, but Helen isn't fooled. He fucked her last night, always does after she's been with Clark, his kisses passionate, not like the quick pecks he usually gives her. He never speaks Clark's name, but Helen knows. Just as she knows how much he hates her on these mornings after.

"Time for some more evil-doing, Lex."

He glares. "Don't you think it's enough already?"

"You know our arrangement."

"Fine."

She watches him leave for the office. She often regrets giving up her own career. But at least torturing Lex gives her something to do besides shopping.

* * *

A warehouse full of illegal arms. And Lex. And Clark is so damned tired of it.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"Am I boring you, alien?"

"I'm sick of that, too."

"Superman is just so pretentious."

"How about Clark?"

Lex's game face falters.

"Stop pretending. You know who I am. I know these 'weapons' are so rusted they couldn't fire a shot. I know your heroin was sugar. I know you're not a criminal."

"All part of my plan, alien." But Lex's bravado is failing.

"I don't know why you're doing this. But I will, Lex. I will."

* * *

Lex isn't ready for this. His people haven't found Helen's stash of evidence. And Clark can't know anything until it's safe.

"You overestimate yourself, alien."

"Oh, fuck this!"

Clark is quickly on him, kissing, touching, frantically. Lex needs to make him stop, but he's been waiting for this for twenty years. And Clark feels so good, tastes so sweet.

Only fear for Clark makes him strong enough to pull away.

"Lex, please—"

"I can't. Helen."

Clark freezes, terrible guilt in his eyes. Thinking he's miscalculated and Lex really does love his wife.

"I'm sorry," he whispers and flies away.

* * *

Lex is on the phone yelling that he needs results when Helen gets to his office.

"Problem, darling?" She takes a seat.

"Nothing I can't handle. What brings you by? Big sale downtown?"

She smiles sweetly. "Clark stood me up again."

Lex looks startled. They never actually admit she's fucking the love of his life.

"Happen to know why?" she asks.

"How would I?"

"Maybe you've broken our agreement."

"Maybe Clark's wised up."

She laughs. He can't hurt her anymore. "It's too bad, though. Alien stamina is an amazing thing."

Lex's face darkens, and that makes it worth the trip.

* * *

It takes Clark a week to realize Lex played him. Another few days to find him alone.

Lex looks startled when he lands on the penthouse balcony. "What do—"

"I know you love me. Not her."

"Clark—" Lex stops when he realizes his mistake.

Clark kisses him hungrily. "Say it again."

"Clark—" Lex moans when Clark sucks his neck. "You have to stop."

"Just tell me what she has on you. We'll figure something out."

"Nothing."

Clark freezes. "Shit! You're not protecting yourself. This stupid rift was because—"

"No, it wasn't—"

"She knows about me."

* * *

Clark has on his sacrificial lamb expression, and Lex has to talk fast.

"I married her to find out what she knew. But she stole information from me instead. She has proof, Clark."

"Don't stay in this marriage to protect me."

"Not just you. Your parents. Hannah."

Playing the family card is dirty, but Lex is desperate. Clark looks less confident.

"Give me some time. When I find her files—"

Clark's face goes pale. "Don't do that. Not for me."

Lex holds him, strokes his hair. He'd like to make promises, but they both know he'd only break them.

* * *

After a long evening, Helen sits at her dressing table, takes off her jewelry.

Lex has found her insurance policy, a possibility she was always prepared for. If you're going to play, you have to risk everything, and she's not sorry.

She runs her brush through her hair.

Whatever happens will be subtle, untraceable—a car accident, a mugging gone bad. He'll pretend to mourn. He'll think he's free. That he's won.

But Helen listens too, and she knows one person will realize the truth. And Lex won't have won anything.

Helen smiles into the mirror. _Checkmate, darling,_ she thinks.


End file.
